The present invention relates generally to indicators for placement on rural type mailboxes and particularly to such indicators actuated by mailbox door opening.
Considerable prior art exists relating to mailbox mounted indicators primarily directed toward providing an indication to the box owner that the box has been visited by the postman to preclude an unnecessary trip to inspect the box. Generally speaking, such indicators require at least some degree of mailbox alteration which is undesirable such as, for example, the drilling of holes in the box which renders same other than watertight and, in some instances, the alteration effort is beyond the typical box owner's mechanical ability to preclude attachment by the box owner. Further drawbacks to the known art include the complexity of the indicators and hence a high manufacturing cost; the indicator being non-adjustable to render viewing of same difficult from a location other than directly rearward of the box; certain indicators being inoperable in adverse weather and susceptible to damage by door opening movement if operation is hindered by ice and snow. Other indicator shortcomings include requiring additional effort by the postman, interference with access to the box interior, require mounting on the side of the box which is not possible in a row of closely spaced boxes. Still other indicators utilize couplings or latches susceptible to wear, bending and vandalism resulting in indicators of limited reliability.
In the known prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,095,140; 3,523,639 and 3,102,684 are believed the most pertinent for the reason that mailbox indicators are disclosed for attachment adjacent the mailbox door which upon opening unlatches a spring urged flag. Such indicators do not overcome the aforementioned shortcomings nor do they provide a flag positionable for optimum viewing from a residence. Further, no magnetic latch is disclosed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 740,237; 720,279 and 792,133 disclose various types of mailboxes each having a manually rotatable flag arrangement entirely dissimilar to applicant's positionable flag assembly.